


Consequences

by TheFourtiethHorseman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost fist fights, Boys being shitheads, Canon Compliant, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Hunk gets hurt (off screen), Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Lance going at each other, Non-Sexual, Spanking, broganes, but not in a sexy times way, not that I'm not into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourtiethHorseman/pseuds/TheFourtiethHorseman
Summary: Lance fucks up, then he fucks up worse, and Shiro's had enough.(chapter two- the Keith remix)





	1. Chapter 1

Lance fucked up. He knew he fucked up, even while it was happening maybe. He remembered thinking “Oh shit, this is a bad idea,” as he did it, and then it all went downhill from there. He was fully aware of his mistakes. He knew that he’d messed up, and that he hadn’t thought it through, and that he couldn’t let it happen again. Especially not with how hurt Hunk was, unconscious from blows he shouldn’t have had to take, delivered to the castle in one piece only because his lion took over to protect him where Lance failed to. Lance never intended for that to happen. Hunk was his best friend. He couldn’t believe he’d hurt him.

 

But he had, and he was beating himself up over it. He didn’t need Keith beating him up over it too.

 

“...I told you that was a bad idea when we were training,” Keith continued ranting. Outbursts were customary when he was upset. He liked to believe he was in charge. Lance wasn’t surprised, but he already felt like shit. He didn’t need this. “But did you listen to me? No! You never listen to anybody!”

 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” Lance sniped, remembering countless moments where someone said, ‘hey, stop!’ and Keith threw himself into danger anyways. Sneaking into the Galra ship after Shiro had said to stay put, flying in to fight Shindak alone, tumbling into space, crashing his lion, and driving them off a goddamn cliff. Sure, all of those had turned out fine, but they’d still been unnecessary risks.

 

Keith glared and jabbed a finger at Lance’s chest. “I don’t take risks that hurt other people!” he shouted.

 

“Yeah! Only yourself! You’d think you’re suicidal!”

 

“Believe it or not, some of us have real problems besides the fact that they miss their mommy back home!” Keith pulled some stupid face, getting all up in Lance’s personal space, and Lance didn’t even spare a second to think before he decked him.

 

Which was probably a bad idea. They weren’t wearing their helmets, so the impact was solid. Lance was a good fighter, but not as good as Keith. Keith had aced their hand-to-hand combat classes, and the little weirdo had probably spent all that time in his desert shack learning karate off of Youtube videos. He could have floored Lance, but thankfully, before he could try, Shiro stepped in. He planted a hand in the middle of Keith’s chest to hold him back while the other stayed splayed in front of Lance, a warning. Pidge had yelled, “Whoa! Hey!” and grabbed onto one of Keith’s arms in an effort to contain him. Keith let her.

 

“That is enough!” Shiro snapped. Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith and all but snarled. Keith had dropped his glare and was rubbing at his jaw instead, the skin on the right side of his face pink from the strike. It’d bruise. Lance had hit him hard. Good. The fucker.

 

“We all need to calm down,” Shiro said. “It was a hard fight, but we won. We all made mistakes today-”

 

Lance cut him off by saying, “Oh fuck you,” and making Pidge’s mouth fall open. Keith’s eyebrows shot up as they both gaped at them, and Shiro shot him a stern expression, but Lance was really not in the mood for a pep talk. Hunk was unconscious in a healing pod somewhere below their feet. They were sweaty, sore, and exhausted. Allura had spent so much energy during the fight and was so exacerbated by the team’s mistakes that she’d retired immediately afterwards. She wouldn’t even look at them. Neither would Coran. And it was all Lance’s fault.

 

“Lance-” Shiro started, hand settling on Lance’s shoulder, but Lance knocked it away harshly and then shoved him back with two hands in the middle of his chest.

 

“Just give it a fucking break!” he yelled.

 

Shiro stared at him for a long second, taken aback, before his expression hardened. “You want a violent outburst?” he asked, hand latching onto Lance’s wrist and tugging. “Fine. That’s what you’ll get.” He yanked Lance forward, making him stumble after him. He tried to pull back, but his strength was nothing compared to Shiro’s and he didn’t stand a chance.

 

“Shiro?” he asked, getting scared. “What are you doing? Let me go!”

 

Shiro payed no mind to his protests. He stopped and braced one foot up on the stairs, knee bent up. He pulled Lance forward again, and there was nothing he could do about it except let himself be manhandled. He found himself bent over Shiro’s knee, stomach against the other man’s thigh.

 

“What are you-” he tried to push himself up, but Shiro had a firm hold on the back of his armor that he wasn’t letting go of. He pulled Lance forward, more into his leg and more off balance, and Lance knew exactly what was coming. He was still surprised when Shiro smacked him.

 

He yelped, pitching forwards, but there wasn’t anywhere to go. Shiro smacked him again, and again, and Lance squirmed wildly. “Shiro!” he yelled. “C-c’mon man! You can’t be serious!”

 

“If you think this is a joke, then we’re gonna be here a while,” Shiro told him, smacking him repeatedly in a quick pattern that had Lance gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Fuck! Ow! I’m not a kid! Let me up!”

 

“For once in your life, Lance, be. quiet.”

 

Lance bit down on his bottom lip and tried to keep his mouth shut. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He hadn’t been spanked since he was a little kid- since that time his parents told him he wasn’t to leave the yard, under any circumstances, and then he and his brother Emilio decided to go on an adventure. He’d been, what? Eight? They definitely hadn’t hit him this hard, because he was a child, but being spanked in front of his siblings had been just as embarrassing.

 

Shiro smacked him fast, keeping a pace Lance could hardly keep up with. It was knocking his breath out of him. Movement in his peripheral reminded him that Keith and Pidge were still watching, and he could barely make himself look up at them. Pidge was watching, wide eyed and shocked, with one hand still curled loosely around Keith’s upper arm. Keith looked just as surprised, but when he caught Lance’s eye, he smirked. The bastard.

 

He was humiliated and desperate to get out, because it hurt like a bitch and if Shiro kept it up Lance wouldn’t be able to keep quiet anymore. He didn’t want Keith to see him getting his ass beat, but he especially didn’t want him to see him cry from it. He kicked his legs and squirmed desperately, trying to throw Shiro off and get him to let go, but Shiro wasn’t having it.

 

“I was gonna stop,” he said. “But now you’ve made it worse for yourself.” He hauled Lance up and forward by the back of his armor, and Lance found himself suspended off the ground, hands braced on the floor next to Shiro’s foot, ass high in the air. If not for the hand in his armor, there would have been no way he could keep his balance. He would have face planted, and that would be humiliating.

 

Shiro started spanking him again, just as fast but a little harder, and Lance had to hide his face against his arm to keep quiet. “You’re lucky you’re still in uniform. If it weren’t for the body suit you’d have your pants around your knees right now.”

 

Boy, Lance was grateful for that. A bare ass was the only thing that could make this entire situation more mortifying. He kicked his legs weakly. “Shiro, stop!” he yelled. Shiro, of course, ignored him.

 

“You want to be reckless?” Shiro asked, not wavering in the beating. Lance kicked uselessly. “You want to take useless risks in battle? The consequence is people getting hurt. You want to go hitting people and being a brat about it afterwards? This is the consequence for that.”

 

Through all of this, Lance had nearly forgotten what happened to Hunk. At least he wasn’t there to see this. He’d be filled in shortly, of course. There was no way the others were letting him live this down.

 

“Your actions affect the team. Your behavior affects the team. And I won’t have anyone on my team hurting their team members.”

 

It was too much. He cried out and struggled to keep from shrieking despite his best effort. Each strike stung so bad that Lance didn’t think he could take it, and it jolted him in a way that would leave bruises, for sure. He was on fire, and totally vulnerable in his position, and embarrassed beyond belief, but worst of all Shiro sounded really, really upset with him. Lance tried so hard to do good. He tried so hard to be good enough for Voltron. He didn’t have specialized skills like the other paladins, but he tried so fucking hard.

 

“I’m very disappointed in you,” Shiro said, and that was what broke him. Tears rushed to his eyes and he squeezed them shut to try and stop it.

 

“I’m sorry!” he cried out. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Shiro, stop, please! I’m sorry!” He hated himself, but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t do anything but apologize because he really, really needed to, and he was scared they wouldn’t believe him. But then Shiro stopped. He stopped and very slowly pulled Lance back down so he was standing on the ground. He pulled his own leg down as well, and he hesitated as if he was scared he broke Lance for a second. Lance couldn’t help himself; maybe he was broken. He surged forward and wrapped his arms tight around Shiro’s chest, and buried his face against his shoulder. The armor was cold and hard against Lance’s cheek, but he couldn’t bare to look up and face them just yet. He just needed a hug, okay? He felt awful and his ass was aching, and he just needed somebody to hold him for a second.

 

Shiro’s arms wrapped around him immediately. “Breathe,” he said quietly. He rubbed his hand over Lance’s back, carded his other through Lance’s hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” Lance realized he’d still been mumbling apologies and made himself stop. He let out a long, shaky breath, and nodded weakly. He was fine. It was okay.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, pushing himself back out of Shiro’s personal space and shrinking in on himself a little. He couldn’t look up at Shiro, too embarrassed, and he didn’t even want to think about facing Keith and Pidge right then. “I deserved that. I’m sorry.”

 

“Forgiven,” Shiro said. He reached out and set his hand on Lance’s shoulder, and this time Lance let it happen. “I’m sorry I lost my temper with you, but hopefully you’ll think twice before you start a fist fight with your own teammates next time.” Lance felt his face grow even hotter and ducked his head, nodding. “We’re a team. We need to stick together, and you need to stop fighting with each other so incessantly.”

 

Lance spared a glance up and noticed Shiro sending a deliberate look to Keith, who instantly wiped the smirk off his face.

 

“You’re lucky Lance punched you,” he said. “Otherwise I’d have to take care of you myself. Constructive criticism is fine, but being mean is not. Got it?”

 

Keith nodded immediately, and Lance would have loved to tease him for the terrified look on his face, but perhaps it wasn’t the best time. He reached back and rubbed his ass, trying to chase some of the sting away. It didn’t work, and he could feel an ache hiding under the fire somewhere. He’d be sore all of tomorrow, probably. He hoped Keith’s face was sore too. Maybe Allura would take pity on them during training.

 

“Go clean up,” Shiro said. “Get some rest. We all had a long day.” Pidge and Keith both nodded, leaving almost immediately, and Lance hung back a moment. He didn’t want to talk with them just yet.

 

“You alright?” Shiro asked him, giving him that concerned look that he got sometimes, usually only with Pidge. Not often with Lance.

 

Lance nodded and straightened up, pulling on a grin. “Who, me?” he asked. “Takes more than that to take me down,” he bragged. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms playfully, or at least, Lance hoped it was playful.

 

“Is that so?” he asked. Lance didn’t like the implication of that question. He pasted on his most innocent smile and stepped out of reach.

 

“Never mind,” he said, then yawned dramatically, stretching his arms above his head. It made his ass hurt worse, and he winced. “Man, I’m tired, I’m gonna-” Lance bolted out of the room, ignoring Shiro chuckling at his back. He hurried along, eager to get out of the skin tight bodysuit and sprawl out in his bunk for a while. He rounded a corner to their rooms and bumped right into Keith’s back. He cursed quietly, and Keith turned and grinned.

"Your ass okay?" he asked, voice teasing. Lance scowled.

"Is your face?"

 

Keith looked amused. "You still have…” he motioned towards his own face, and Lance blushed hard as he scrubbed stray tears off his cheeks, blushing violently.

 

“Fuck you,” he said.

 

“Watch your language, or Shiro will give you another spanking,” Keith teased. Lance shoved at Keith’s shoulder, and Keith shoved back. Lance took a swung at him, but Keith ducked away, laughing like the devil, and grabbing onto Lance’s jacket to pull him with. Lance laughed and stumbled with him.

 

“Shiro!” Pidge hollered at the top of her lungs. “They’re doing it again!”

 

Keith let go instantly and took off running down the hall, and Lance picked himself up as well and scrambled to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

So Keith fucked up. He was pissed about it, frankly, because he’d been so certain that it’d work out. Well… that wasn’t entirely true. He hadn’t been certain at all. He usually wasn’t when it came to his own plans. That’s why Shiro was in charge. But Shiro had given his orders and they hadn’t been working, so what was Keith supposed to do? Just sit around and wait to be pummeled? As fuckin’ if.

 

It might have been better if he had, actually, because while he’d thought Hunk could cover fine on his own, it turned out he couldn’t, and by the time Keith got back Hunk was out cold and Shiro was already there. Keith hadn’t been able to see Shiro’s face, of course, not while they were in their lions and the screens were off, but he could have sworn the black lion had that same angry glare on it that Shiro had.

 

So yeah, Keith fucked up, and he’d hurt Hunk no less. What had Hunk ever done to him? He’d never been anything but nice to him. Hunk didn’t deserve to be locked up in a healing pod, and yet there he was, and it was all Keith’s fault. 

 

Shiro was furious. Everyone was, actually, but Shiro especially had that whole thing about not going against orders. And sure, Shiro was in charge, but they were a team . He could lighten up a little. 

 

Keith didn’t tell him that. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to speak with him, yet. Mostly because Shiro wasn’t speaking with him, but partially because Keith had spent a good bit of time listening to Lance go on and on and on.

 

“Are you crazy!?” Lance demanded, waving his arms around wildly. Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear it from the other paladin. “You just left him there ! What if he’d been killed!? Then what!?”

 

“Well he wasn’t killed,” Keith grumbled. “So I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal about it.” He understood why Lance was making such a big deal about it. Hunk was Lance’s bff and all that, best buddies from back at Garrison, part of the terrific trio. Lance had been friends with damn near everyone back there, but he and Hunk were nearly inseparable. Now they were separated by a healing pod, and Lance wanted to kill Keith to make up for it.

 

“You never think about anybody else!” Lance shouted, voice reaching frighteningly high octaves. “You just think about yourself, and how you can go out and be the hero! We’re supposed to be a team!”

 

“Mistakes happen,” Keith snapped, stung. “Would you just drop it ?”

 

“I’ll drop you!” Lance yelled, pushing into Keith’s personal space.

 

Keith uncrossed his arms and shoved Lance, just to be shoved back. “Would you guys quit it!” Pidge yelled. Neither of them listened to her. 

 

“Clever comeback,” Keith sneered. “No wonder you were first in your class. Oh wait! You weren’t!”

 

The expression on Lance’s face looked damn near deadly. “Sorry we can’t all be drop outs like you,” he said. “Bet your parents are proud. Oh yeah, you don’t have any. ”

 

It happened so fast that Keith didn’t realize what he was doing till he’d done it, and his knuckles were sore and Lance was holding his bloody nose. That didn’t make him stop, though. Keith lunged forward, seeing red, and only stopped when Shiro grabbed onto him. Pidge was holding Lance back as well, a firm grip on both of his arms, but Lance wasn’t fighting very hard to get away. He wasn’t fighting at all actually. He was just holding his face, cursing under his breath, and looking at Keith with really guilty eyes. 

 

Keith didn’t give a shit how guilty he felt. Keith’s own guilt was killing him, and if he didn’t hit something or get the hell out of there, he was going to lose it. He fought against Shiro’s grip.

 

“Let me go!” he shouted. “Shiro! Knock it off, let me fucking go!”

 

“You need to calm down,” Shiro commanded, voice quiet but even, leaving no room for argument. Keith decided to argue anyways. He’d fight his way out of anything, whether it was possible or not. 

 

“No! Let me go! God damn it, Shiro!” he struggled against his brother, kicking and squirming and throwing all his weight into it. Shiro grunted and wrapped an arm around his neck from behind, a dirty trick he’d always pulled when they’d wrestle as kids. This wasn’t a game, though, and Keith wasn’t about to lose. He saw the opportunity and took it, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Shiro’s left arm.

 

Shiro swore loudly and let him go, and Keith tore free from him and swung a fist, which Shiro caught almost effortlessly. Of course he did. Keith hated him.

 

He and Shiro held eye contact for a long moment, glaring at each other. Shiro refused to let Keith’s arm free, his Galra hand clamped down hard around Keith’s forearm no matter how much Keith tugged. When it didn’t look like Shiro was going to give in, Keith narrowed his eyes, and Shiro’s expression hardened. 

 

“That’s it,” he said, a note of finality in his voice. “You asked for this.”

 

Keith was yanked forwards as the older man all but dragged him across the room. His eyes widened, realization coming over him, and he started fighting with renewed vigor. Shiro had spanked him only once before, and man, he’d really deserved it that time. But he remembered how much it had hurt, and last time, there hadn’t been an audience.

 

“No!” Keith yelled, struggling against Shiro’s grip and trying to get free. “No! Shiro, don’t you dare, I swear to quiznak I’ll-”

 

“Don’t I dare?” Shiro asked, bitter amusement in his voice. He sat down on the steps and all but threw the still complaining paladin over his knee. Keith pushed himself up immediately, just to be manhandled back down. Shiro, with his stupid strength advantage, wrenched his arms back behind his back and held them in an immobile grip. 

 

“You know exactly what this is for, so you might as well shut up and take it,” Shiro snapped at him, then brought his hand down hard on Keith’s ass, and Keith started struggling harder.

 

“You can’t do this! This is ridiculous! Let me go! ” Keith yelled, and he continued yelling as Shiro picked up a quick pattern and kept swatting him, quickly lighting a fire on Keith’s ass, no sign of stopping any time soon. Keith stopped his useless struggling against Shiro’s hold. With his arms pinned and his legs trapped between Shiro’s own, his head pointed down near the floor and his bottom in the air, he didn’t have very much wiggle room. So instead he yelled, swearing wildly and promising all sorts of doom on Shiro when he was finally let up. Shiro seemed unaffected and just kept on spanking him.

 

Keith growled in frustration and looked up at Lance and Pidge, who were watching with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Pidge hadn’t let go of her hold on Lance and was peeking out from behind him, expression both amused and horrified. Lance on the other hand was wincing, watching almost mesmerized. There was blood dripping from his nose still and onto his armor, but he didn’t seem to notice. He caught Keith’s eye and looked away, blushing. Keith just ducked his head and hid behind his hair, gritting his teeth against the pain and struggling lamely.

 

He was humiliated, and he was doing everything within his power to not make it worse. Yelling and swearing in anger was one thing, but he wasn’t about to do it in pain. He couldn’t keep going without his speech getting stuttered, so he fell silent, biting back yelps and gasps.

 

“You’re lucky we’re still in uniform, or your pants would be around your knees right now. Lance and Pidge would get to see me spank your bare ass because you’re a little boy who can’t control his temper.”

 

Keith blushed violently, grateful the others couldn’t see his face very well. His face felt nearly as hot as his ass, which itself felt like Shiro was beating bruises into it. He might have been. It was hard to be sure. All Keith knew was that it hurt like a bitch, and there wasn’t much sign of an end yet, and that while he was still furiously angry, he was losing the energy to lash out about it.

 

“Mistakes happen,” Shiro said. “But today wasn’t a mistake, it was insubordination. You have a change of plans? You tell the team. You don’t abandon them and put everyone in danger. You got me?”

 

Keith tugged weakly at his arms, a half-assed attempt to get away. Shiro pinned them further up his shoulder blades, and between that and a rather hard smack to Keith’s ass, Keith was hissing in a breath between his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“I asked you a question,” Shiro said.

 

“Yes sir,” Keith grumbled. Shiro smacked him again. Keith whined pitifully.

 

“You done fighting me?” Shiro asked him, and Keith nodded quickly, anything to get the assault to stop.

 

“Yes sir,” he said.

 

Shiro let go of Keith’s arms, but he kept a hand planted on his back to keep him pressed down. Keith pulled his arms back in front of him, relieving the ache in his shoulders, and braced his hands on the floor. Something to hold onto. “Good,” Shiro said. “Count.”

 

“Wait, wha- ah!” Keith yelped in surprise when Shiro smacked him again, but he quickly composed himself and managed to say, “One.”

 

“Two.”

 

“Ah! Three!” 

 

“How old are you, Keith?” Shiro asked him, even though he obviously already knew. Keith groaned quietly and rolled his eyes.

 

“Nineteen,” he muttered. 

 

“Good,” Shiro said. He smacked him again, and Keith counted. “Nineteen years old and getting a spanking because you couldn’t act like a grown-up.”

 

“Five!”

 

“I am very-”

“-Six!”

 

“-disappointed-”

 

“-Seven!”

 

“-in you.”

 

“Eight! Nine!” Keith counted all the way up to nineteen, and it was much more tolerable when he had a set number to look forward to. True enough, Shiro stopped once Keith said that last number, rubbing Keith’s back gently. Keith heaved a deep breath and pushed himself up as soon as he was able.

 

He swayed a little, but caught his balance quickly. Shiro stood up and practically marched him over to Pidge and Lance with a hand around his upper arm. Keith didn’t fight him anymore. He didn’t feel as angry, just humiliated. 

 

“Have anything to say?” Shiro asked. 

 

Keith kept his head ducked down, hiding his flaming bright face and balling his hands up at his sides. “Sorry I punched you, Lance,” he muttered, feeling like a naughty kid. Shiro nodded. Lance blinked, caught off guard, and didn’t say anything.

 

Shiro let go of him, instead curling a hand around his shoulder in a way that was supposed to be comforting instead of confining. “Okay. Everyone go rest up. We had a long day today. And Lance-”

 

Lance stopped mid-turn to look up at Shiro, hand frozen where he’d been mopping at the blood coming from his nose. “Try thinking before you speak next time.”

 

Lance had the decency to look ashamed of himself. He nodded and hightailed it out of there, following Pidge back to their rooms. Once they were gone, Keith let Shiro pull him into a hug. He sighed and wrapped his arms around him, just for a moment, before Shiro nudged him back and said, “Go to bed.”

 

Keith hurried from the room, not letting himself even think about rubbing his ass until he was safely in the hallway. When he got there, however, he nearly bumped into Lance. He jumped back, startled, and dropped his hands to his sides, blushing anew.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

Lance shrugged. “Are you okay?” 

 

Keith pressed his mouth into a firm line and looked away. “Of course,” he said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I, uh, have lotion… in my room. If you need it,” he said awkwardly, and Keith cringed. 

 

“That’s weird. No.”

 

Lance scowled. “I’m just trying to help.”

 

He turned to walk away, and Keith felt guilty for snapping at him. He called out, “Hey. Lance,” and Lance turned and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sneaking back out here later, to wait for Hunk to wake up. Want to join me?”

 

A small smile spread over Lance’s mouth and he nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he said, and then, “Thanks.” He waited for Keith to catch up before walking along back to their rooms, and he caught Keith entirely off guard when he swung his arm back and smacked him, open hand, right on the ass.

 

“Ow!” Keith practically shouted, stumbling forward. 

 

“That’s for punching me,” Lance replied, and then took off running down the hall. You’d better run, Keith thought as he sprinted after him, running as fast as his legs could carry him and hearing Lance’s hysteric giggling as the doors to his room slammed shut. Keith came to a skidding halt at his door, and he would have kicked it, probably, if he didn’t see a suspicious Shiro peeking out from a room down the hall. Keith waved innocently at him and scrambled to his own room so he could pretend to go to bed, or at least get his stupid skin tight bodysuit off. Something baggy would be preferable. Maybe he could steal some pajamas from somewhere, or take a cold shower, or both.

 

He ended up taking a nap, instead, sprawled out face first on his bunk in nothing but his boxer shorts. He only woke up when Lance snuck into his room and shook him awake to go wait for Hunk. He didn’t bother putting his jeans on for that either, just struggled into his t-shirt and wrapped the blanket from his bed around his shoulders before walking with Lance down the hall, carefully staying out of arm’s reach the whole way, just in case.


End file.
